Knock Out
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: People have secrets, even the most kindness, and happiness person can have a secret. No one knew what she went through no one knew what she became. All they know is the fake her, the fake Lucy Heartfilia the fake girl who stood in front of them. She looked at her opponent and they looked back "What are you going to do blondie?" "Knock you out"
1. Chapter 1

People have secrets, even the most kindness, and happiness person can have a secret. No one knew what she went through no one knew what she became. All they know is the fake her, the fake Lucy Heartfilia the fake girl who stood in front of them. She was sick of all the pity, acting weak, acting not the person who she is. Everything she told Fairy High was a lie, what she told her friends was a lie. The only people who knew the real her are dead, of course they died protecting her ass. Now here Lucy is standing in front of her mirror she was sick of acting and she was going to stop. She was going to stay away her friends before they break a wall she worked so hard to build up. She looked at her pink phone and tossed it out the window. She quickly open her dresser drawer and pulled out a black IPhone with a skull case. She took off her blonde wig that showed long pure black hair with red high lights that reached her stomach. She took all of her girly things and gave them to the poor she wasn't usually nice but she didn't want to waste money. She pulled on black skinny jeans, a pair of red and black high tops, black leather jacket, and a red tube top. She looked around her room for her black leather gloves and scurried them on, she looked at the clock 9:00 a.m. she was late. She pulled her hair into a high pony and popped a piece of gum in her month and walked out the door coolly. She walked into her third hour, everyone stared no one made a sound or moved. Lucy walked toward her sit and sat down her heard quickly to stare out the window.

"Who are you?" Happy asked

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She stated boredly

"Lucy-san!" he shuttered

"Can you hurry up? I have somewhere to be for fourth hour" Lucy asked bluntly

"Where do you have to be?" he question nervously

"A place far for here." Lucy said while popping her gum

"You're ditching school! You can't do that principle Makarov will have your head along with Erza!" Happy exclaim

"I have nothing to lose cat. My parents are dead, my sister turned into a doll. And what can the oh mighty titan do to me? Where you come from cat you wouldn't know but people who know me without the façade fear me. So can you shut up" Lucy mocked

"What happen to you? You can't just change overnight, where is the kind caring Lucy?" Happy question

"That Lucy was a fake cat." She deadpanned

Tears streamed down Happy's blue fur face, everyone glared at Lucy and she ignored them. The bell ring and Happy flew out of the room while screaming Natsu. Lucy stood up and walked toward her locked she slung a gym bag over her shoulder and started to walk out the school. She kept making turns left from right to left from right. She finally came to this old empty store, she walked in and walked down to the basement. She saw mats and rope making it like an arena. Lucy walked toward her changing room and changed into black short shorts, and a red shorts bar. Lucy hurried and put bandages around her hands and head out of the changing room. Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza followed her but was stop by a body guard and he led them to the seats. Men and women cheered as loud as their voices can, the lights turned off and a light hovered over the arena. A tall man stood in the arena with smirk.

"Alright who's ready for a fight!" he shouted into a mic

People cheered louder, wolf whistles where heard, high pitch screams from the girls. Team Natsu along with Lisanna looked around confused.

"We have Lucy Heartfilia fighting Scoot Moss!" he cried into the mic

He quickly leaped out of the arena, Team's Natsu eyes widen and Lisanna gasped. The people around them notice and a women with piercing all over leaned by Erza.

"Yo redhead. You're new with the other three idiots. Let me tell you something Lucy Heartfilia or known as Rebel is the best street fighter here along with Scoot coming in second. She's known for not holding back and she gives off this rebel type of feeling that's why we call her rebel. Now sit back and watch the show" she whisper

Blow me away started to play and Lucy stepped out and started to walk into the arena. Her brown eyes glared daggers into Scoot's green eyes. They got into fighting stance, if looks could kill Scoot would have been twenty feet underground while Lucy laughing her ass off on his grave.

"You think you can beat me red head? No one can beat me not one, so let's see what kind of show you will bring to the watchers." Lucy sneered while arching her hand toward the people in the stands

Out of the corner of her eye she saw pink, red, white, and navy blue. Her anger increased _how dare they follow me to the only place I belong!_ She thought angrily. The bell began and Lucy leaped toward Scoot, she quickly kicked his stomach making him flew toward the ropes. He quickly got back to his feet, taking punches left and right. Lucy kneed him in the gut and punched his face. He felled to the ground knocked out, Lucy stepped back and the spoke person check if he was still alive. And he nodded

"Knocked out!" Lucy screamed

The people screamed with excitement, Lucy looked straight at Team Natsu and Lisanna. And they stared back with confusion, anger, and hurt. The same lady leaned back toward Erza

"Told you." She stated

Lucy got out of the arena and walked back to her dressing room, she took a drink of water. Team Natsu walked in

"Why? Why did you lie to us?" Natsu question

"I did what I wanted. My actions are always confusing." Lucy stated

"Lucy! We better get answer, and we better get them now." Erza growled

"Or what redhead?" Lucy mocked

"I'll beat you into a bloody pulp" Erza threaten

A fan boy heard what Erza said and walked out of the dressing room.

"Someone wants to fight Rebel!" he screamed

The people screamed with excitement and amusement no one ever wanted to fight Lucy. They heard the people and Lucy smirked.

"Alright redhead, you can mess with me in your territory but not in my" Lucy sneered

"What are you going to do to me blondie?" Erza hissed

"Knock you out"


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock me out?" Erza laughed

They were now in the arena, everyone was quite some people had smirks on their faces.

"You think I'm kidding? Redhead you're in my territory now. You have no chances of winning. You might need some words before we start" Lucy sneered

The girl with piercings walks into the arena, her dark purple hair swaying with her movements. Her black dull eyes looked at Erza, a smirk clearly a crossed her face.

"It's you!" Erza pointed out

"Ellie, please tell her what's she messing with. Since she won't listen to me" Lucy greeted

"Redhead, I told you before she's the best damn street fighter. You may be new but she'll kick your ass. You have no luck against rebel." Ellie stated bluntly

"How do you know Lucy?" Erza question through her teeth

"I'm her best friend. She doesn't want to hang out with you people. Since you know you're not her people" Ellie deadpanned

"I'm her best friend!" Natsu screamed

"No you weren't. You will never be her best friend and you never were. Why are you guys so fucking blind? It was all an act, everything she told you fuckers where a lie" she growled

"What?!" Lisanna shuttered

"You heard me whitey. Everything was a lie." She sneered

"But why would she lie about her mom being dead! What about her dad attacking?" Gray question

"My mom did die when I was young, my dad died to, they were murdered. I hired them to fake capture me and attack so it seem my act will be believable. But you guys were so gullible already that I didn't need them." Lucy explain "Ellie get out the match is starting"

"Yes your highness" Ellie mocked and added a mocking bow

She jumped over the rope and walked back toward her seat. The bell ring and Erza tried to kick Lucy's side. Lucy grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground, Erza scurried to get up but Lucy already punched her face making her go down once again.

"Erza is getting beat out there" Lisanna whisper

"Erza will win. She hates betrayers" Natsu growled

Erza hurried up and spat out blood _how dare she! She's mocking me_ Erza thought angrily.

"Get serious! I don't want your pity. Don't play with me!" Erza roared

"You really want me to go serious? I will do as you wish princess, after all they haven't seen me serious in a while" Lucy mocked

Lucy flashed in front of Erza and upper cut her, before Erza could react Lucy kicked her head. She landed on the ground, she struggled to get up but she surpass the pain and stood up. Her eyes wide with fear _is this really Lucy when she's serious_ Erza question herself. Erza hurried to put her hands up to block her face when she saw Lucy's fist going to punch her face. Lucy kneed her in the gut making Erza dropped her arms, she then punch the redhead's face. _Fast! _Erza thought with fear, Erza was going to punch Lucy's face but she dodged and head butted Erza. She stumbled back while blood rolled down her jaw, she spit it out. Lucy spin around and kicked Erza in her face, making Erza go into the ropes. Erza stood there panting she looked up to see Lucy in her face, no emotion was in her brown eyes. Erza gulped and was about to protect herself when she felt something hit her gut. She looked down to see Lucy's fist, she spit out blood making it hit Lucy's emotionless face. Erza felled to her knees before she could get up Lucy kicked her head making her body dropped. Erza eyes fluttered closed, the spokesperson hurried in and check Erza breathing and nodded.

"Knocked out!" Lucy screamed "I told you I would knock you out"

Natsu jumped over the ropes and picked Erza up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You bitch!" he roared

"I told her I would knock her out and I did." Lucy stated

"How could you! We're nakama" Gray screamed

The staged full of people laughed, some even laugh so hard they felled out of their seats and started to roll out of the stands.

"What's so funny?" Lisanna asked

"Rebel believing in nakama! That's so funny" Ellie laughed

"Why do you call her rebel? Isn't she your friend why don't you call her by her real name?" Lisanna question

Everyone quitted down

"Just shut up whitey. You don't know how we do things here, so we'll leave you without wounds today." Ellie hissed

Lisanna ran behind Natsu.

"Don't ever come here again. And make sure none of the others come here if you do I won't just beat you up. But everyone here will to, remember this is my territory." Lucy warned

Lucy turned around and started to walk toward a door.

"Luce! Don't you dare turn your back on me! Bitch listen to me" Natsu screamed

Lucy froze and quickly turned around, her eyes where hidden behind her bangs.

"Don't you ever call me that! You have no right to. Get out of here, right now" Lucy screamed

"Make me." he growled

Lucy snapped her fingers and body guards grabbed them and started to walk up the stairs.

"Watch your back! You will pay for lying to us and betraying us" Gray and Natsu roared

Ellie patted her back

"He just remember you of _him_ didn't he" she whisper

"He did. Every time they called me that I remember him. Are you sure the killer is at Raw wrestling?" Lucy asked uncertain

"I did the research Rebel. And the killer is indeed there. What are you going to do?" Ellie asked

"If you come along you'll find out" Lucy whisper

"I'll come. I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid" Ellie laughed

"Thanks Nee-Chan." She said

Lucy started to walk again, Ellie watched her walking figure.

"Lucy, it's my turn to be the big sister you never had. It's my turn to protect you not the other way around." Ellie whisper


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do?" Natsu question while setting Erza on the hospital bed.

Principle Makarov stood in the door way, his eyes looked at Erza's sleeping form.

"I don't know. You figure it out, she did warn you guys but you four are so thick headed that you didn't listen." Makarov stated calmly

"You knew didn't you gramps! You knew and didn't fucking told us! Why gramps?" Gray yelled out with raged "She fucking betrayed us"

"She didn't betray us. She was simply doing what a street rat do. They do anything to survive that's why she lied. I knew all along after all she's my granddaughter." Makarov deadpanned

"What about Ellie? She seem so close to Lucy" Lisanna asked

"She is also my granddaughter. She is Lucy's big sister. Ellie disappear when Lucy was just nine year olds and she was eleven, she couldn't stand being home without her mother. She gave Lucy spell books and other magic things. She moved here and became a street rat until I helped her out. Ellie was a street fighter until a street fighter killed her friends along with Lucy's. The rest isn't for me to tell." Makarov explain "Do not tell another soul. If you do you're all expelled."

Makarov turned around and stalked down the hall and went into his tiny office.

"What else don't we know of Lucy's past" Lisanna whisper

"I don't know Lis. I still feel betrayed, I was wonder with all those laughs and smiles she gave out to us where they all fake and forced" Natsu said sadly

A punch where heard and their heads snapped toward the sound to see Gray fist into the wall waking Erza up.

"How come we were so blind? We couldn't figure out our own nakama where hurting! How long how the fuck long where she street fighter! How long did she find Ellie? How long did she debut us?" Gray screamed "I couldn't do anything! I couldn't do fucking shit for my little sister figure!"

Gray slumped down by the wall tears streamed down his face. Blood dripped down from his knuckles, he stared at the wall his shoulders where hunched.

"Gray. You have to understand she hide it too well. We all couldn't do anything to help her realized she didn't need to hide anything at all. We'll just have to get Lucy back and make her forgive us" Erza stated sternly

Levy walked in and leaned on the door, her eyes scanned everyone.

"I heard what happen. And I know why she did what she did" Levy stated

Their head whipped toward Levy, their different color eyes pleading her to continue. Levy leaned off the door her eyes looking out the window.

"She did it because…"

~!~

"Ellie! Why are you so beat up?" Lucy question

Ellie had bruises and scrapes on her arms and a black eye. She looked at Lucy with humor.

"These guys asked where you were and I didn't say anything and they beat me up." Ellie explain

"You should have told me Nee-Chan! You know I could take them all out" Lucy exclaim

"I wanted to protect you." Ellie stated

"Ellie you don't have to" Lucy stated

"I want to! I didn't protect you when we were younger! All I fucking did was run away from that house" Ellie screamed with rage

"You did protect me" Lucy shouted "You did when you gave me all that magic stuff I learned fast and I beat up whoever talked shit about you and mom and rapist"

Ellie's eyes widen and she slumped down in the chair, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. She laughed bitterly

"I did didn't I?" Ellie stated bitterly "I was so worried not being the big sister you needed but it seems I'm perfectly fine being me. But I hope you know. I'll. Protect. You. Always."

Lucy hugged Ellie and sat on her lap.

"Nee-chan. I know and I'll protect you always to. And together we'll kill that bastard who killed our friends."

~!~~!

A man stood in the arena his white eyes glared daggers at his opponent. His shaggy black hair was drench with sweat, he laugh as his opponent was breathing harder.

"You think you can beat me? The best raw fighter here?" He question

His opponent only smirked

"Now don't get all high in mighty Jackson. You and I both know someone will come in here and kick your ass in front of all your fans. And I will be in the stands laughing my ass off" he sneered

"Now Derick, who do you think will come up here and beat my ass?" Jackson question while raising an eyebrow

Derick didn't answer and only smirk, Jackson punched Derick and kicked his side. Jackson grabbed his head and slammed it on the arena. Derick feel to the ground, his eyes fluttered closed but his smirk never leaving his face. The spokesperson checked his pulse and nodded, he then stood up.

"Jackson Faith is the winner!" he shouted into the mic

Jackson threw up his hand in the air a big cocky smile adoring his features. Johnson looked at with an uneasy look, Jackson caught it and nodded noting a meeting after he got out of the arena. Johnson jumped over the ropes, and started to walk to his dressing room along with his best friend. Johnson sat down on the couch while Jackson started too gulped down water.

"Now why are you so uneasy" Jackson question

"His comment. I know the person who might beat your ass" Johnson stated looked straight into Jackson eyes.

"And who might that be?" Jackson growled

"The two girls who were friends with the kids you killed that day" Johnson deadpanned

"What will blondie and purple hair girl will do to me?" Jackson asked

A long silence took place, Johnson was thinking while Jackson was pissed at Johnson. Johnson's golden eyes finally looked up at Jackson, his face was emotionless. Jackson raised an eyebrow, he was clearly amused at his friend's actions.

"More than just simply knocking you out"


End file.
